


untitled #3

by ino_en_blue



Category: the GazettE
Genre: Fluff, M/M, THE NINTH phase #04 @ Teatro Caupolicán (Santiago), backstage fluff, backstage mischief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 16:41:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18898576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ino_en_blue/pseuds/ino_en_blue
Summary: Thanks to Hana for the beta ☆





	untitled #3

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Hana for the beta ☆

          Ruki walked into the changing room with the edge of his towel blocking most of his field of vision as he dabbed sweat off his face and moist bangs. When he lowered it, Reita and Uruha were chirping as they changed, as Kai was quietly, and Aoi sat apart on the sofa of the changing room. He had already changed, one of the sleeves of his shirt rolled up to show off his Kannon tattoo, and was smiling at the phone he held out at arm's length.

 

          Ruki deflected his course toward the sofa, and stilled when the turned-up tips of his shoes almost overlapped Aoi's.

 

          “Feeling handsome?” he asked with a small smile.

 

          “You have no idea, I can't even pick a single selfie to upload,” the guitarist bragged with a grin.

 

          “Let me help you with that.” Ruki discarded his towel on the sofa, and reached out to take the device Aoi handed to him. His brow gradually furrowed with each pic he examined as he scrolled through the collection of selfies.

 

          “What ?”

 

          “You're right, you're way too handsome, this is not good.”

 

          “Are you … hey !” Aoi glowered as, to his disbelief, the vocalist started deleting them one after the other. He tried to snatch his phone back, but the mischievous smaller man bounced out of range, forcing Aoi to get up to retrieve his phone; and when he eventually managed to grab it back, it was already devoid of any picture.

 

          A growl was already bubbling in his throat when Ruki moved unexpectedly again, grabbing his collar to pull him down and latch onto his neck. Aoi froze, caught off guard by the possessive and intimate gesture, which Ruki never usually allowed himself in front of their bandmates ー it was much more common for Aoi to be the one flustering him with unexpected tender gestures.

 

          Yet here Ruki was, sucking harshly onto Aoi's skin, purple blooming under his lips. His blood must have been pumping with bold adrenaline from the live still. Just like Aoi's blood was beginning to pump toward a very specific region within his body as Ruki bestowed what was usually a promise of savage love upon him.

 

          The vocalist pulled back, the rose of his lips brightened.

 

          “Perfect,” he smiled smugly and mischievously at the lovebite standing out starkly against Aoi's fair skin. “You can go on and ravish everyone's heart, they'll know yours is my private property.”

 

          “Fuck you,” Aoi mumbled before pulling him into a rough kiss. How dared he act all jealous and possessive ー something that never failed to turn Aoi on ー when their bandmates were just meters away and they hadn't even completed the live ?

 

          “You're welcome to,” Ruki breathed in response when he pulled back, biting Aoi's lower lip. “When you're done with your selfies.” He gently pushed the guitarist who let himself fall back onto the sofa.

 

          “Chop-chop!!” he added louder for the whole band, “or the fans will have packed and left by the time we come back out,” before whirling on himself and bouncing back out of the room, but not without one last smug glance at his lover.

 

          “Fuck you,” Aoi mumbled again as he opened his phone camera; he would have to add some considerably uncontrasting filters to conceal that.

**Author's Note:**

> Someone pointed out the suspicious looking shadow on Aoi's neck in his [Chile selfie](https://www.instagram.com/p/Bxl4JDNh1dm/) and my escalating imagination did the rest ☆ This was more mischievous than my other drabbles but I hope you enjoyed it !! Don't hesitate to let me know your thoughts Ꮚ•ꈊ•Ꮚ


End file.
